Doorstep
by imdeadsothere
Summary: For the third night in a row Harry found himself sitting on Ron's doorstep at an hour well past midnight. SLASH. LANGUAGE. SOME SUGGESTIVE SCENES, NOT EXPLICIT. Ginny bashing. Hermione bashing. Bashing.
1. Doorstep

For the third night in a row Harry found himself sitting on Ron's doorstep at an hour well past midnight. He didn't knock, he never did. Usually just after he arrived Ron would come out and sit down next to him almost as if expecting him, though Harry never told him he was coming. Sometimes, they talked, usually they didn't, sitting in silence, taking comfort in each other's presence.

Today Ron came out as usual, sitting down next to Harry, but then he broke his pattern and placed an arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Another fight?" Ron asked quietly. Harry said nothing.

"What was it about this time?"

"Nothing, everything," Harry said quietly, resting his head against Ron's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" She screamed and yelled at me, unearthing my every fault and throwing them all in my face."

"She's probably just on her period."

"You said that last week."

"Maybe it's an extra long one?" Harry gave Ron a look. Ron just grinned. Harry couldn't help but give him a small smile in return.

"It's a wonder Hermione can stand you," Harry said, turning his head to face away from Ron.

"Oh… yeah… her…" Ron's smile quickly slid off his face. But Harry had already turned away and didn't see.

"How is she anyway?"

"Pregnant."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, congratulations," Harry said quietly, sitting up and pulling away from Ron.

"Yeah."

"I should go," Harry said abruptly. He stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets he began to walk away.

And Ron let him go, quietly whispering after his retreating shape, "it's not mine."


	2. The Morning After

Harry woke up with the sunlight glaring him in the eye and threatening to blind him. He groaned and rolled over. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on how close to the edge he was and fell off the bed. Harry groaned again, blinking a few times. Wasn't his bed bigger than… oh. He looked up at the "bed" realizing that it wasn't a bed, but rather the couch.

Harry gazed around at the room he was in. Well, at least it was his living room. Fancy waking up in the house of some stranger. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, and found himself face to face with a red headed fury.

"And where were you last night?" Ginny growled.

"Went for a walk," Harry replied sharply, it was way too early for this.

"At one in the morning?" Ginny retorted, "yeah, right, who is she?"

"Who is who?" Harry asked.

"The woman you're seeing."

"I'm not seeing any…"

"Then what the hell are you doing out at one in the morning?" Ginny asked.

"I went to Ron's."

"At one in the morning?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Ron was probably asleep."

"Well he wasn't."

"Liar, where did you go?"

"I told you already! I went to Ron's."

"Am I really supposed to believe that, Harry Potter?" Ginny spat.

"Believe what you like I'm telling the truth," Harry replied. Ginny just gave him a hard, cold glare.

"Mm-hmm," she said, still clearly not believing him, "fine, we'll figure this out later. Go put some clothes on, we're going to mum's."

"Again?"

"She's my _mother_," Ginny replied, "and she's quite ill. I would appreciate it if you'd be more sympathetic to my plight."

Harry just scowled.

"It's not like she's going to die," Harry grumbled.

"Harry," Ginny scolded, "always so rude, I would appreciate it if you would be more sympathetic to my distress."

"She's got a cold, no one fucking _dies_ from a cold!" Harry replied.

Ginny just gasped.

"Since when did you become so cold-hearted?"

"Since when did you become such a bitch?"

"I'm just trying to make the best of things, what with a boyfriend like you."

"Well I'm the one stuck with a girlfriend like you." Ginny's gaze turned to ice.

"Go put some clean clothes on," she ordered, "we're going to my mothers, and we're going to act like a happy couple, and you're going to act like a happy boyfriend who loves me very much, understood?"

"I'm not your fucking slave," Harry grumbled.

"And I don't fucking care, you _will_ do as I say." Harry scowled, but complied. Figuring as soon as he got there he could just run off with the other men and get away from Ginny. Anything to get away from Ginny.

Harry could feel his plastic grin slipping as each second ticked by. Mrs. Weasley had healed quite well, considering that all she had was a cold, and one dose of pepper-up potion cured her in the space of a few minutes. Ginny still doted on her like the kind and faithful daughter she was pretending to be. Harry let his smile fade away, quickly replaced by a scowl as he glared down at his plate.

"Hello Harry," Harry's head shot up, his fake grin quickly setting itself into place again.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said cheerfully. Hermione said nothing else. She walked over, giving Mrs. Weasley a quick kiss on the cheek and giving Ginny a hug, before taking a seat. Ron followed suit behind her, quickly sitting himself next to Harry.

"Oh, it's so lovely that you two could come!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully, clearly not noticing the tension that was rapidly building in the room.

"We nearly didn't make it," Hermione said, "we had to stop by the doctor's for a check-up."

"A check-up? Whatever for?" Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione gave a smile almost as fake as Harry's.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"Oh you are?" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly, "how lovely! My first grand-child!" Hermione beamed. Mrs. Weasley turned her eyes to Ron, but Ron was busy staring at his plate. She let it pass and turned back towards Hermione.

"How long have you known?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Two weeks," Hermione said. Harry's head shot up. Two weeks? Then why hadn't Ron mentioned it earlier?

"So long? And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, you know how we had problems with the last one," Hermione said, "I wanted to be sure before I told you."

"Oh well, that's all right then, but this is wonderful news! Isn't it just exciting Ginny?"

"Absolutely," Ginny replied, "have you thought about names?"

"A bit," Hermione admitted, "If it's a boy, I wanted to name him after my father, but Ron disagrees, he thinks he should be named Arthur."

So not only had Ron known, but they'd been talking about baby names already?

"Oh, that's so sweet Ronnie!" Mrs. Weasley gushed. Ron gave a tight lipped smile.

"And what about a girl?" Ginny asked.

"Rose," Hermione said, "we've both agreed already."

"Ron can I talk to you," Harry said suddenly, "outside?"

"Uh… sure," Ron said, standing up. Harry followed suit.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, let them go Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, "let the boys have their talk."

And boy, would they have a talk.


	3. Wrong Name

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron said, the moment they stepped out of the house and onto the doorstep.

"Sorry?" Harry asked, "you've known for two weeks and you didn't tell me?"

"I was going to but…"

"Not only that, but you've discussed baby names?"

"Harry, just listen…"

"I'm your best mate, Ron," Harry spat, "and you couldn't even tell me that much?"

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Ron yelled back.

"Because I…" Harry trailed off, because, because why, why was he getting so worked up about this? It's not like he hadn't kept secrets from Ron. And Hermione had said they'd been keeping it secret because they weren't sure yet, but…

"Because I thought we were closer than this," Harry lied, turning away.

"We are close, it's just…"

"It's just what? You couldn't even tell me that you'd knocked up your girlfriend and got her pregnant?"

"I…"

"You what?"

"Never mind," Ron said quietly. He turned around and headed back into the house. Harry waited a minute before following him back in. He walked in just in time to hear Mrs. Weasley loudly ask.

"So, when are you going to propose to her?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

Ron who was standing at the end of the table looked up. He opened his mouth to say something before he spotted Harry in the doorway. His eyes darkened.

"Right now," Ron said, and turned towards Hermione, reaching into his pocket. Harry didn't see the rest. He'd already turned and left. And as soon as he got home he collapsed into a pile on their doorstep and cried.

Ginny hadn't spoken to him for three days. But it was fine, it wasn't like Harry had spoken to her either. But at least they weren't arguing. Mostly she'd gone about as if he didn't exist. Which was fine. He just spent his days watching the telly that he'd bought when they'd first gotten together after the war. It was the first argument they'd ever had when he came home with it. She was pissed that he was wasting his money on such silly muggle things. He just wanted a telly.

He was glad he hadn't given in and gotten rid of the telly. It'd done him a damn load better than Ginny ever had.

"Hermione and Ron are having an engagement party." The voice that he hadn't heard for three days startled him.

"What?" Harry looked up.

"I said, Hermione and Ron are having an engagement party, tomorrow night," Ginny said, "we're both invited."

"Oh." They were both silent for a minute.

"You know, I really don't understand what is going on between us two…" Harry stood up and kissed her, cutting her words off. She tasted like bitter gasoline, but Harry kissed harder, willing himself to enjoy it. He was sick and tired of this shit. If Ron got his happy ending, then he was going to damn well have his own, even if he had to fake it every step of the way.

They slept together for the first time in months that night. Neither one enjoyed it; both of them forced it. They poured out all their pent up frustrations into that one bestial act. Just as they were both nearly there, Harry found himself saying the one name he never thought he'd say during sex,

"Ron."


	4. Run

Harry froze.

Ginny froze.

"What?!" Ginny shrieked, shoving him off of her, "RON?"

"I…" Harry trailed off.

"So _this_ is what this is all about?" Ginny growled, "you… you're… you're a faggot?"

"I'm not…"

"Oh, right, because straight guys _totally_ go and say the names of their girlfriend's brother during _sex_!"

"I didn't…"

"Oh shut up you fucking faggot," Ginny growled, "and get the fuck out of my house." Harry scrambled to his feet. Why had he said Ron's name? What the hell had come over him? He should be saying Ginny's name, or at least a girl's name… but Ron? How had this happened? When? He'd never felt anything before, had he? Harry scoured his head for an explanation, but came up with nothing other than the obvious.

"What are you doing just _standing_ there?" Ginny shrieked, she grabbed Harry's clothes off the floor and threw them at him, "get out!" Harry scrambled, putting on his pants as quickly as he could, dodging the shoe Ginny threw at him. He started to put on his shirt but was interrupted by another shoe. He gave up. Grabbing his wand he turned and fled, barefoot, shirtless, and into the night.

"Harry?" Ron's voice was clouded with sleep.

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry said, nearly on the verge of tears by now, "I just, something happened, I didn't know where else to go, I just…"

"Come in," Ron said, taking Harry's arm and leading him into the house. Harry sniffled, as Ron fetched a blanket and draped it over Harry's bare shoulders. Harry clutched the warmth tightly around his freezing body.

"What happened?" Ron asked, reaching up and stroked Harry's hair with such gentleness and care that Harry nearly burst into tears again. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have someone care, even after he'd been such an asshole.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass to you the other day," Harry said quietly.

"It's okay," Ron said, pulling Harry into a large bear hug, "you were frustrated, and I understand."

"No, I was just being an ass, I really am sorry," Harry said. Ron just held him tighter.

"Apology accepted," Ron replied, "and I'm sorry too."

"Ron?" Harry and Ron broke apart in a split second.

"Yeah?" Ron called back.

"Who is it Ron?" Hermione called, coming into the room.

"It's Harry," Ron replied.

"Oh," Hermione said, spotting Harry shirtless and still wrapped in a blanket, standing a few feet away from Ron.

"He and Ginny had a fight," Ron said.

"Shirtless?" Hermione asked.

"Uh…" Ron turned to look at Harry, Harry just shook his head. To explain that story he would have to explain something else. Something he wasn't quite ready to reveal. Especially not to Ron.

"Well, you can sleep on the couch," Hermione said to Harry, "just come up to bed Ron," she called over her shoulder as she turned and headed back to their room.

"I should probably go," Ron said, turning back, facing Harry with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's okay," Harry said, "you go."

"You sure?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Harry replied.

"Well, tell me if you need anything," Ron said.

"I will," Harry responded. Ron gave him a small smile before turning and heading after Hermione. Leaving Harry alone in the living room, having to deal with his own mind. And honestly, he would have rather had to deal with Ginny's furry over and over again.


	5. No

Harry hardly got any sleep that night. He'd spent most of it tossing and turning. When he finally did fall asleep he was woken up in what felt like a few minutes by Ron.

"Harry!" Ron said quietly, shaking Harry's shoulder, "Harry wake up!"

"Huh?" Harry groaned, opening his eyes.

"Harry you have to get up," Ron said.

"Why?" Harry groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"The guests are going to be arriving soon," Ron replied.

"Guests?" Harry pulled his arm down, peeking up at Ron.

"Yes, guests, me and Hermione are having our engagement party today, remember?"

"Is it night already?" Harry asked.

"No, the party starts at noon," Ron replied.

"I thought…" Harry trailed off, realizing that Ginny hadn't told him at what time it was at.

"Come on Harry," Ron said, tugging at Harry's arm, "you can borrow one of my shirts."

The shirt was five sizes too big but Harry didn't care as he mostly just lurked in the kitchen, trying to avoid everybody.

They'd all seen that he was already there, and that Ginny had arrived later without them. They probably all knew that something had happened. No, they had to know. He'd seen the looks Mrs. Weasley had given him. Disappointment.

Harry was tempted to just disappear. At least he wouldn't have to face anybody.

Harry looked up as somebody walked into the kitchen. He and Mr. Weasley made eye contact for about five seconds before Mr. Weasley abruptly turned away and left.

Yep, they knew. And God only knew what Ginny had told them.

"Are you just going to sit here and lurk all night?" Ron asked, poking his head into the kitchen.

"I can't face them," Harry said.

"Oh come on, it's fine. They still like you, just give them some time."

"I'm sorry, I just can't," Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes but left Harry alone anyway. Leaving Harry feeling even worse.

What on earth was he even doing here? He was at the engagement party of his best friend, and friend whom he was in love with. And yes, he knew he was in love with Ron. He'd figured it out while he was busy not sleeping. Somewhere along the way he'd fallen in love with his best mate and never bloody noticed it and now it was too late to even matter anyway, because his best mate was engaged with his other friend who was pregnant with his best mate's baby. Why did this kind of shit always have to happen to him?

"Oh, there you are," Harry looked up at the face he was definitely not happy to see.

"What do you want, Ginny?" Harry growled.

"I want to make a deal with you," Ginny said.

"What kind of a deal?" Harry asked.

"You pretend to be my boyfriend."

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked.

"Because you don't want me spilling your little secret."

"Haven't you told everyone already?" Harry spat back.

"Not yet," Ginny said, "it's still just between you and me. For now…"

"Why would you even want me?" Harry asked.

"Because you're Harry Potter," Ginny replied. Harry shot her the harshest glare he could muster.

"No," he spat, "I will not pretend to be anything for you just because you want to have the famous Harry _fucking_ Potter for your boyfriend, you self centered little _whore_!" Ginny looked unfazed. She shrugged.

"Alright then," she said, turning away, "your decision." Harry sat there and wondered what he'd just done.

Would she really tell? Knowing her, probably. But did it matter? They already hated him anyway. Harry buried his head in his hands. He wished now more than ever that he could disappear. But even with all the invisibility cloaks in the world he couldn't disappear forever. Might as well stay here and face whatever was coming. His dignity was all he had left, and he'd be damned if he let them take that away. He was going to stand up and take it like a man. Harry stood up and walked into the living room, not knowing what was coming, but figuring he probably deserved it.


	6. Truth

Everyone stared at him. He could hear their whispers. A few photographers took photos. Well this would probably make the morning news. Famous Harry Potter a poof. Funny how it works.

Yep, Ginny had definitely told. If anything the glares of the Weasley's were more icy.

"Harry?" Ron materialized from behind Ginny and a reporter. Harry could see Ginny's satisfied smirk, wide across her face.

"Yeah Ron?" Harry replied.

"Is it true?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"All of it?"

"All of it," Harry replied.

"Thank God," Ron breathed, and grabbed Harry and kissed him hard on the lips.


	7. We'll Start With The Doorstep

The gasps were almost instantaneous, but when Harry broke away and saw Ron's face beaming down at him, he didn't care.

"How long?" Harry asked.

"Awhile," Ron replied.

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked, pushing herself forward, "what the hell is going on here?"

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said, sounding not at all apologetic.

"But what about this?" Hermione asked, pointing to her ring, "or this?" she pointed to her belly.

"Hermione, did you really think I'd be dumb enough to believe that that baby was mine?" Ron said, "we haven't had sex in _months_!" Hermione looked aghast.

"But…"

"But nothing," Ron replied, "I'm sick and tired of you and your lies, you've been leading me along like some idiot, and I've followed out of lack of anything better to do or anyplace better to be, but now I have someone way better than you will _ever_ be," Ron growled, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer.

"You… you…I hate you!" Hermione screeched, turning and storming out of the room. The room was dead silence.

"Come on Harry," Ron said, leading Harry out of the room, "lets get out of here."

"But where will we go?" Harry asked quietly.

"Lets start with the doorstep," Ron said, opening the front, "and we'll see where things take us from there."

"Okay," Harry agreed, "we'll start on the doorstep," and he stepped out, and just like he had that day many nights ago, he walked away, but this time, Ron walked away with him.


End file.
